What is Meant to Be
by Ava Elizabeth
Summary: The War has been over for 22 Years. Zuko and Katara have been Married for 20 years, with 2 Kids, Khana, 17, firebender, and Iroh, 7, Waterbender. a Next Generation Story! Zutara, Sukka, and Taang! on hold for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing! Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Nick!**

Fire Lord Zuko strode through the walls of his palace. He was glad to finally be home after his two-week stay in the Earth Kingdom. His stay in the Earth Kingdom consisted of him meeting with the Earth King and working on diplomacy. Even though the war had ended twenty-two years ago, there was still much to be done and still some resentment to the Fire Nation. However, everyone knew that Zuko was making great efforts to make peace, and these efforts were aided by the Avatar being by his side and helping him bring peace to the world. Zuko was glad the he got to see his uncle while in Ba Sing Se. He was the man that gave Zuko the courage to do what was right those many years ago. The great General Iroh was the one that made Zuko the man he was. However, all the good things that occurred in the Earth Kingdom aside, Zuko was just glad to finally be home and glad to see his family again.

As Zuko walked past the pond, on the way to his house, he heard a small boy scream excitedly and yell "Daddy! Daddy, your home!" Zuko turned and saw his seven-year-old son run full force toward him. "Hey Iroh, buddy." Zuko said picking up his son and hugging him. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Daddy! I'm glad your home. I missed you!" Iroh said happily. Zuko just smiled. He was glad that his children did not have to grow up in a time of war. He was glad that he was able to raise his family in a time of peace. "I, where is your mother?" Zuko asked.

"I'm right here." said a voice from behind the Fire Lord. He turned to see Katara standing there with a smile on her face.

"Katara," Zuko said as his face lit up at the sight of his wife. He put Iroh down and embraced his wife. "I missed you." He whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too, Zuko." She replied. "Things just aren't quite the same around here when you are gone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko asked. "What things are different since I left?"

"Well, Khana has been for starters." Katara said simply.

"What's wrong with Khana?" Zuko said in a worried voice. His eldest child was usually happy and content with her life. He could not imagine what could have happened in the last two weeks that would have changed that.

"Nothing is wrong with her. She just decided that she was going to train extra hard while you were gone so she could get good enough so she could finally move up to advanced training. She told me that she felt like a failure because she wasn't in advanced training yet. I have barely seen her. When she is not training she is practicing or meditating working on her breathing."

"I told her that Fire Bending took longer to learn and master than any of the other elements did because it is so hard to control." Zuko said.

"I know, but there is no telling her that. She may look like me, but she has your determined, stop at nothing attitude." Katara said with a slight smile. "In fact she is training right now, and speaking of training, I have to go and give Satirah her lesson. I am so sorry."

"No, don't be. I'll spend time with you after you finish." Zuko said with a mischievous smile, as he leaned down to kiss his wife.

"It is so good to have you home." Katara said before she ran off to train her niece.

Zuko decided that he would go and watch Khana's lesson before he told her what he had decided.

"Khana, Khana!" Khana heard her little brother, Iroh call down the hallway. She was attempting to focus on what Master Jang was saying but she was preoccupied. She was worried that the guards were going to let him into the training room. Fire Bending was dangerous and Iroh was not able to protect himself. She was glad to hear the guards tell Iroh that their father had said that Iroh was not allowed in the room.

"Princess!" Master Jang said snapping Khana back to her lesson.

"I'm sorry Sifu. I was worried that the guards were going to let Iroh in the room." Khana said apologizing for not paying attention.

"I understand, Princess. Now attempt to concentrate. We are now going to practice the new move that I taught you. Are you ready?" Master Jang told his pupil.

"Yes, Sifu." Khana said absolutely sure of herself. She took a deep breath and prepared for the fight. Jang threw the first flame. Khana blocked it and then reciprocated by sending two fire balls back at Jang. This continued for a few minutes. During the fight, Khana thought she heard the door open and close. While she was turning during a move, she saw an outline of a man. The outline was too tall to be Iroh so her worry immediately disappeared and she put all of her focus back into the fight. Jang shot a large burst of fire at Khana. She gathered its energy, added even more energy and propelled it back at him, just like he taught her to do. That was the final blow of the fight. Jang was knocked off his feet. Khana was breathing heavily but she had a smile on her face. She was proud of herself as was Jang judging from the smirk on his face. Khana knew that her father would be proud of her when he got home from the Earth Kingdom.

Khana walked over and helped Jang to his feet. Once she did she heard clapping coming from the corner of the room. She had completely forgotten about the person that had come in during the fight. Khana turned around and a smile spread across her face when she noticed who the man was.

"I'm impressed Khana. Your bending has improved greatly since I have been gone. You have done well Master Jang."

"Thank you, My Lord, but I cannot take all the credit. The Princess has been practicing a lot." Jang replied. Zuko was just smiling, He was proud of his daughter.

"Papa!" Khana said running toward him. Zuko wrapped his daughter in his arms. "I missed you, Papa."

"I missed you too, Khan," he said kissing the top of her head. "Is your lesson finished?"

"Sifu?" Khana asked turning back to Jang.

"You are done for today, Princess." Jang replied.

"Thank you!" Khana replied bowing to Jang. Then her and Zuko exited the room.

"Let's go for a walk, Khan." Zuko said simply.

"Okay, I guess the fact that you are home is what Iroh want to tell me while I was training." Khana said smiling.

"I would assume so. He was by the pond when I came in." Zuko said. "So Khana, what is this that your mother tells me about you training and practicing like crazy the past two weeks?"

"Nothing really, Just making sure I am mastering the moves that I have learned. You and Uncle Iroh always told me that practice made perfect." Khana explained. She had a feeling that her mother was going to tell her father about her all day and night practice sessions.

"That is true and this time it has paid off." Zuko said.

Khana gave him a quizzical look, "What do you mean?"

"I think it is time that I take over your training. It is time for you to move on to advanced training and I want to be the one that teaches you, so that I can pass on the family traditions. How would you like that?" Zuko said.

Khana was in shock. This was the moment that she had been waiting on for months. "I would love that. It would be such an honor to be trained by you, Dad. Any Fire Bender, would give their right arm to be trained by the Fire Lord." Khana was thrilled. Not only was she moving on to advanced training, but her father, Fire Lord Zuko, was going to be the one training her. "Thank you so much, Papa." Khana said hugging him. "Finally! Satirah can stop making fun of me about still being in regular training! So when do we start training" Khana was so eager.

" Well I think you need to take a break on the training. You look warn out. So I was thinking that we could start training after we get back from Ember Island." Zuko replied.

"We are going to Ember Island? When did this happen?" Khana said half confused half amused.

"Yes we are, we are leaving in two days. I am thinking we could stay about two weeks. Not to mention I have to host that annual ball thing that we all love so much" Zuko said simply.

"Oh Yes, that thing." Khana said with a groan. "But other than that, it sounds like a good plan."

"That is good. Now, I am going to find you mother. I only got to see her briefly when I came in." Zuko said with a smile.

"Say no more, Dad. I get it. I'll go find Iroh and keep him occupied." Khana said leaving with a semi frighten look on her face. Zuko just laughed at his daughter's look. Khana wandered to the pond where she knew Iroh would be.

Zuko went to the back of the house to where Katara would be training Satirah. Sokka and Suki had two children, the twins Satirah and Syn. Syn was a Earth bender train with Haru and Satirah was a Water bender training with Katara. He watched for a bit as Katara showed Satirah a new move. He waited until she was finshed and then went and grabbed his wife from behind, dipped her down as he leaned in and kiss her. At first Katara was taken by surprise but then deepen the kiss. They kissed until Satirah interrupted them.

"Really Uncle Zuko. I understand that you haven't seen Aunt Katara in two weeks but still interrupting my lesson. How rude!" Satirah said in a mock angry voice.

"It is good to see you too Sati." Zuko said laughing.

"Good to see you back. Now maybe Khana will slow her roll and actually hang out with me." Satirah said

"Oh she will. I just told her that she is moving up to advanced training, and she is all excited. She is out by the pond with Iroh. Why don't you go see her?" Zuko suggested. Satirah obliged and went off to find Khana.

Khana was sitting on the pond's edge watching Iroh, when out of the corner of her eye she noticed Satirah coming toward the pond. Khana turned and greeted her and Satirah came bounding her way and sat next to Khana.

"How was training Sati?" Khana asked.

" It was good until your father decided to interrupt it by making out with your mom. I didn't even know he was home."

"I didn't either until he came and spied on my lesson, but I got something out of my interruption." Khana said proudly.

"I know Papa Z said that he was going to start training you. He said you were starting advanced training… Finally."

"Hey, no stabs at me. Papa said that fire takes longer to master because it is volatile and it is hard to control. He said if you do not know how to control it properly bad things can happen." Khana said in her defense. Satirah was just being smug because she had been in advance Waterbending training for nearly a year.

"yea, yea, I know I just like to pick on you. You know that."

" Yea, I know. So what has Syn been up to?" Khana asked inquiring about her other cousin.

"Well, Mr. Earthbender is training at the moment with Haru, but other than that I mean he goes out all the time with his friends and picking up girls. He is such a playboy."  
Satirah said a bit disgusted.

"I still can't be Haru married Mai!" Khana said

"I know it is so weird!"

"I know! But hey stranger things have happened. Look at my parents, I mean they hated each other and he almost burned down her village, and then something changed and now they are married for almost 20 years and have two kids."

"You're right that is weird. But speaking of parents, My dad is angry that you haven't been over to the house lately." Satirah said.

"I went over there last week, not to mention I saw him the other day when he was here for a council meeting. I think Uncle Sokka is going crazy." Khana said laughing.

"Going crazy? I think he already went crazy." Satirah replied.

"You said it not me, but to appease Uncle Sokka I will walk you home."

"That sounds good!" Satirah said excitedly, but Khana had the feeling that something else was up. Khana motioned for a guard to come over.

"Watch Iroh please, and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

"Yes, Your highness." The guard replied dutifully. Khana and Satirah walked back to the house and to the front breezeway where Khana knew her parents would be.

"Mom, Dad!" Khana called. They both turned around and waited until Khana and Satirah caught up with them.

"I'm going to Sati's house for a while, okay?" Khana said.

" Okay that is fine, just make sure you are home for dinner." Zuko replied. "Chan!" he called to a guard walking down the breezeway. "Escort Khana and Satirah through the city." Chan merely nodded. He was used to having to guard the princess. He has been the princess's personal guard since she was three years old. At first he wasn't happy about having to protect the princess, but he soon grew to love his job and adore Khana.

"Dad!" Khana whined she thought that she was too old to be escorted through the city. She felt that she could handle herself.

"Don't agrue Khana." He had good reasons not to let Khana go around the city by herself.

"Fine" Khana said.

"alright, well you two run along. Don't be late Khana!" Zuko said know that his daughter had a habit of being late.

"I won't dad! Bye" Khana said turning to leave with Satirah and Chan in tote.

"Bye, Khan." Khana heard her mother call, which made her smile.

Once Satirah and Khana were outside of the gates of the palace the two of them felt a sense of freedom, even with Chan following close behind them.

"Khana, I have something to tell you." Satirah said a bit nervous.

"What is it Sati?" Khana said a bit concerned.

"I met this guy the other day, while I was in the market. He lives down the street from me. His name is Wren. He is friends with Syn's friend Jai. But anyway we have been talking and we kissed a few days ago." Satirah said a bit embarrassed.

"Sati! That is so wonderful!" Khana said excitedly.

"Yea, it is. It is just that no one knows anything about this. Papa and Mama don't know anything. I think Syn might have a clue, but he hasn't said anything."

"So Uncle Sokka doesn't know? Wow that is not going to be a good day when you tell him. "

"I know, but I was tired of keeping it a secret that is why I told you, but please don't tell anyone."

"Sati you know I won't. It's Chan you have to worry about. He has a big mouth." Khana said poking fun at the guard.

"I think, princess, that the big mouth that you are referring to is your own." Chan replied.

"Oh, Chan got you there Khana!" Satirah said smiling. Khana was smiling as well.

"So tell me about this guy!" Khana said wanting to know more.

"Well, his is a firebender. His parents aren't noblemen but they are pretty influential and they aren't really concerned with he is doing and because of that he has a bit of an undeserved reputation."

"Okay, I see. That is why you are worried about telling your family." Khana said as they turned down Satirah's street.

"Sati," the two girls heard someone call from the house that they had just passed. Satirah and Khana turned around. Khana was a bit upset because someone outside of the family had just used the pet name that Khana had given Satirah all those years ago. The person who had called was a tall handsome teenager with light brown hair. Khana noticed a smile spread across Satirah's face and she knew that this must be the boy that Satirah was talking about, Khana knew that this was Wren, and Satirah's exclamation was only a conformation.

"Wren!" Satirah said as she ran and embraced him. Khana glanced to the side and caught Chan's eye. She knew that they both felt awkward.

"A Palace guard? Sati are you in some kind of trouble?" Wren asked.

"No, My uncle just insists that we be escorted through the city." Satirah said simply.

"But I have seen you come back from the Palace before and you haven't had a guard."

"I know. That is because my uncle was in the Earth Kingdom and my Aunt Katara, doesn't really require it, unless Khana is with me. Anyway, Uncle Zuko is back and Khana is with me. This is Chan, he is Khana's personal guard." Satirah explained.

"Unfortunately." Chan said in a joking manner under his breath.

"Really, Chan, What is with all the hate today?" Khana asked.

"Payback, that is all I'm saying." Chan replied with a smile on his face.

"I guess I deserve that." Khana said with a smile as she hugged Chan.

"I guess you are Khana." Wren said.

"Yep, the one and only. It is nice to meet you Wren." Khana said with a smile. Khana honestly didn't care about his reputation. He made Satirah happy and that was all that mattered to her.

" I have to get home Wren, but we are still meeting up tonight, right?" Satirah asked unsure.

"Of Course we are." Wren said, They hugged once again and Wren turned and went back into his house. Satirah had a glow about her which made khana happy. However, the happiness was short lived. When the two girls turned around to head to Satirah's house, they noticed that Syn was outside of the house. He had seen everything, and he wasn't too happy about it.

"Satirah! What are you thinking? Messing around with a guy like that? Are you out of your mind?" Syn ranted.

"like you have room to talk! You are with a different girl every week."

"Satirah, you know that boy has a reputation." Khana couldn't take Syn anymore. He was spoiling Satirah's good mood.

Khana launched forward and slammed Syn against the wall and pinned him there. "Listen Syn, You know nothing. You are judging a guy based of a reputation that is probably made of pure rumor. You have no room to talk. He is making Sati happy so he can't be that bad. So if you know what's good for you, you will stay out of this and you won't mess with Satirah and Wren, or not only will you have to deal with Sati, You will have to deal with me." Khana said with venom in her voice. Syn looked a bit frightened "Now, when we go into this house, we are going to act like nothing is wrong and you are not going to breathe a word of Sati and Wren's relationship to anyone. Got it?"

" Got it." Syn said.

"Good." Khana said releasing Syn from the wall, then the three of them went inside the house.

"hey you three, I heard a thud. What happened?" Suki asked.

"Khana slammed me against the wall." Syn said simply.

"He made me angry." Khana replied. Suki just laughed.

"Well, Syn all I can say is that you shouldn't have made her angry. She is the daughter of the two most violent people I know." Sokka said with a shiver. "It's been a while since you have been over here Khan."

"Uncle Sokka! I saw you the other day, and I was over here last week! But anyway, My dad is back from the Earth Kingdom!" Khana said excitedly.

"Well that is good. Council meetings are somewhat unbearable without him." Sokka complained

"Council meetings are unbearable any time." Khana replied. Khana looked at the time and noticed how late it had gotten. "Oh lord! I am going to be late!"

"When aren't you late." Syn commented.

"Good point, but I have to go. If I am late for dinner my dad might just have a moose-cow. Oh! By the way Syn, You should come over tomorrow and we should throw some rocks around and stuff."

"Will do!" Syn replied. Khana told everyone goodbye, grabbed Chan and then started to move quickly through the city. Even Chan was having a little trouble keeping up. She wasn't really paying much attention to where she was going until it was too late. Khana ran straight into someone coming out of one of the shops in the market. The person caught her and stedied her. Khana glanced up at her savior and was taken aback. He was a tall boy with brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He was absolutely gorgeous. He smiled down at her and she smiled back.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you like that. I was in a bit of a hurry, I should have been paying more attention." Khana explained with a slight giggle.

"It's okay. I should have been looking where I was going as well." He replied sweetly. Then he moved to the side and allowed Khana to pass. By that time Chan had caught up with her.

"Did you know that boy, Princess?"

"No, but I intend to." Khana said with a devious smile.

"Well, let's go slower the rest of the way to the palace. I can't go as fast as you anymore. I am getting too old for this." Chan said smiling. Khana laughed and smiled as well.

Jai watched as the girl who had just ran into him walked away with her guard following her. He figured that she must be pretty important to be escorted by a guard. He determined that he would ask his friend Syn, the next day when he came over. Syn knew pretty much every girl who resided in the capital city. Jai knew that Syn would be able to put a name to the beautiful face that he had just seen. He had never seen a face like hers. She had the deepest blue eyes that he had ever seen. He was entranced by her.

"Jai, what are you doing just standing there. We need to get home. Mom and Dad don't want us to be late. It is the last night that I am going to be here before I leave to start my job in the Earth Kingdom." Jai's older brother, Min Lu said. Jai snapped out of his trance and followed his older brother out of the market and back to his house.

….

Dinner that night was a lovely affair for Khana and her family. Even though Zuko was only gone for two weeks he was greatly missed. He brought a certain spirit to the family. Zuko began to complain about something that occurred during his trip, which prompted Khana to say, "Dad, you sound like a teenage girl."

"I get all my inspiration from you, Khan," Zuko replied with a smile. Everyone laughed. Even Khana.

After dinner was over, Khana went to the training room to practice just a little. Practicing relaxed her and allowed her to clear her mind. When she was bending she felt fulfilled. When she got back to her room she tried to fall asleep but sleep would not come, so she went over to the window hoping that the fresh air would clear her mind, but it didn't work. She just could not get the boy that she had run into out of her head. Finally she felt tired enough and she fell asleep, still thinking about the boy.

The next day Syn and Khana were out on the back lawn of the palace practicing. Syn sent a rock into the air and Khana did a kick-turn and sliced the rock in half then she sent to fire blast to the separate pieces turning the rock into dust. This process continued for a bit until Syn got annoyed from being beaten. Khana and Syn decided to stop and the two of them went to sit by the turtle-duck pond.

"Syn, do you know any of the boy's in town?"

"Yes, of course I do, you know that. But why do you ask?" Syn replied.

"Because a boy that I saw in the market on my way home yesterday caught my eye. I literally ran into him." Khana explained a little bit shyly.

"Oh, well then did you happen to catch a name to this mysterious person?" Syn asked.

"No, I was a little embarrassed that I had run into him."

"Well, what about a description?" Syn asked.

"He was tall, tan, with brown hair that he wore in a top-knot and deep brown eyes. " Khana said dreamily.

"Congratulations Khana, you just successfully described every Fire Nation boy in existence." Syn said laughing.

"Ugh! You are no help Syn!" Khana said in faux frustration. Syn just laughed. Khana was left to wonder about who the mystery boy was.

…

After leaving the palace, Syn made his way to his friend Jai' s house, and Jai was expecting him. When Syn arrived Syn began to rant.

"I don't know why Khana decides to invite me over to "practice". She just ends up showing off and kicking my butt! She can be so annoying sometimes."

"Well, the Princess needs practice with the other elements and you are just an easy target Syn. I would fight you all the time, if I knew I could beat you." Jai said.

"Ah! All you stupid firebenders! I really need to get some Earth bender friends." Syn said joking.

"Hey, Fire is the best! Don't call it stupid." Jai said joking as well.

"Oh goodness, you just sounded like Khana. You know you two would get along just perfectly. You should hook up with her, that way she will stop beating on me."

"haha, I don't think that is going to be possible. I doubt she would even give me the time of day or that I would actually have the guts to speak to her."

"Na, She would give you the time of day. Khana is weird. She had a fling two months ago with the Earth Kingdom Ambassador's son, purely because he was a good kisser. Like I said a weirdo."

"Still, I wouldn't have the guts to talk to her, not to mention I am interested in this girl that ran into me while Min and I were in the market yesterday. She was beautiful and so sweet." Jai said.

"A girl ran into you in the market yesterday? Did you catch a name?" Syn said getting suspious.

"No, I didn't but she was small, only about 5' 5'', tan, brown hair, and the most entrancing blue eyes that I have ever seen on a person. She didn't look Fire Nation, but she was in Fire Nation clothes. She took my breath away." Jai said. Syn was in shock. Jai was the boy that Khana was telling him about earlier. Jai had no clue that he was talking about the princess and Syn had no intention of telling him, because he knew that when Jai did see Khana again that he wouldn't go talk to her. "So do you know who I am talking about?" Jai asked Syn hoping that he would have the answer to his dilemma.

"No, buddy. I have no idea who you are talking about." Syn quickly lied. Syn was a good liar when he needed to be.

"oh, dang. I was hoping you would know. It has been bugging me since yesterday. But anyway, I am leaving for Ember Island in the morning, with my parents. The Memorial Ball is in four days and my parents are making me go this year." Jai said

"Aw, poor Child. I have to go every year, the joys of being the Fire Lord's nephew. Anyway, Khana and them are leaving tomorrow too. Sati, my mom and dad and I aren't leaving until the day after tomorrow." Syn said.

"Well, that is good. Wren is coming to stay with me at the island, but he is not coming until the night of the ball." Jai replied

" Probably to mess with my sister." Syn said a bit bitterly.

"You still having issues about him being with Satirah?"

"Yea, a little bit, but I have decided to give him a chance." Syn said.

" that is all he wants." Jai replied

Soon after that conversation had ended, Syn headed back to his house. His parents weren't home, but Satirah and Wren were.

"You two, will never believe what I found out today!" Syn said as he walked into the main room which was where Satirah and Wren were.

"What? How to tell a good joke." Satirah said teasing her brother, he was interrupting her time with Wren.

"Haha very funny, Sati. No, I found out that Khana totally wants Jai and Jai totally wants Khana." Syn said excitedly.

"What are you talking about? The two of them have never even met," Satirah said.

"They did yesterday! Khana ran into Jai while she was walking through the market on her way home. She doesn't know who he was, and I didn't know either until I went to Jai's. he told me the same story that Khana did. His description was definatly of Khana too."

"Wow, this is great!" Satirah said getting excited.

"Did you tell, Jai who the girl was?" Wren said speaking up for the first time. He knew as well as Syn that Jai wouldn't talk to her if he knew who she was, he would be too awkward and too shy.

"No. We all know that that would only freak him out." Syn said smirking. He was proud of his work. He has decided that he wasn't going to meddle unless it was absolutely necessary, but he had a feeling that meddling would not be required.

**I hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own Nothing! Just sayin!**

The next day Zuko and his family left for their house on Ember Island. Sokka's family would not be joining them until the next day. Once they got to the Island and were all settled in, Iroh went to find Khana.

"Khany, let's go to the beach!" Iroh said grabbing Khana's arm and pulled her toward the door. Zuko walked into the room as Iroh was dragging Khana away. He had a quizzical look on his face.

"Apparently we are going to the beach." Khana told him with a slight giggle.

"Okay, just be careful." Zuko replied. He was glad that his children were leaving. It left him and Katara to have some much needed alone time.

Khana was excited about the fact that her father went lax on the security detail when they were on the island. Before the two kids left, Khana made sure she grabbed towels. Luckly she already had her bathing suit on, because Iroh wasn't going to wait for her to change.

When they got the beach, Iroh headed straight for the water. Khana on the other hand elected to spread out her towel and work on her tan.

Jai was glad to be back on Ember Island, even if his parents were there with him, but they would be leaving the morning after the Memorial Ball. Some of his friends were already at the beach so he headed there as soon as he was settled in.

He was playing Volleyball with some other people on the beach. Then the ball flew past him and he and three of his teammate chased after it.

Khana noticed a volleyball coming straight toward her she stood up and caught it with ease. She noticed that three boys were chasing after it. She tossed the ball to the boy that was closest to her, then she noticed that he was the boy that she ran into in the city, the boy that she couldn't get out of her head.

"Sorry, about that." He said simply.

"It's fine." Khana replied. At that point Jai's eyes lit up in recognition.

"You're the girl that ran into me in the city." He said with such enthusiasm.

"yea.. Sorry about that again." Khana said. She could feel herself blushing. The other two boys that he was with were getting impatient.

"Come on Jai." They called to him.

"You go ahead, I think I am going to stay here a while." He called back to them as he tossed the ball. They just shrugged and walked away.

"Sorry about them." Jai said as him and Khana sat down. "My name is Jai."

"Khana." Khana said with a smile.

"Khana that is an interesting name. it's not Fire Nation is it?" jai asked.

"No, it's Water tribe. My mother is a Waterbender and my father is a Firebender. I was named after my great-grandmother."

"Water tribe, that's cool. Wait, Khana…. You're Syn's Cousin! You're the princess." Jai said. He immediately felt embarrassed. How stupid he must have seemed to her.

"Yes," Khana said with a sigh. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. I'm just shocked. You are nothing like I expected. You are nothing like Syn described you. " Jai said smiling.

"Never listen to Syn. Don't you know that by now?" Khana said laughing.

"I should,." Jai said smiling as well. The two of them continued to talk until the sun began to go down and Iroh was ready to go home. "I'll walk you home." Jai offered.

"I'd like that." Khana said simply. She didn't have to explain where her house was. Everyone knew where the Fire Lord's house was.

Once they reached the house, Iroh ran in yelling "Mommy, Daddy! Khana met a boy and he walked her home!" Khana's face went red.

"Little brother's they are so annoying." Khana said. Jai just smiled.

"I'll see you later Khana."

"See you later." Khana replied and then turned and walked into her house.

Once she was in the house, she collapsed on the nearest couch. Then Iroh tottered into the room.

"Khan, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine, but you sir are in big trouble." Khana said cracking an evil smile.

"Why what did I do?" Iroh asked innocently.

"Oh you know what you did, 'mommy, daddy, Khana met a boy'" Khana said mocking him.

"He was merely informing us of what you have been up to all day?" Zuko said as he walked into the room. "So you meet a boy on the beach?" Zuko asked concerned.

"Well, technically, I met him the other day when I was coming back from Sati's. I ran into him." Khana explained. "Then today on the beach I caught a rogue volleyball that they were playing with, He noticed that I was the girl from the city and he decided to stay and talk with me instead of returning to his game. Then he walked Iroh and I home. His name is Jai. He is the son of Councilman Shan."

"He is the son of a Councilman. Khana…" Zuko began.

"Dad, please, don't start that." Khana said knowing exactly what Zuko was going to say. "When he realized who I was, it didn't change the way he acted toward me. He just said that I was nothing like Syn had described me. He is one of Syn's friends."

"Just be careful Khana." Zuko warned. He knew daughter's dating history. It was filled with no good boys who just want to get closer to him and boys who backed away from her when they found out who she was because they were to afraid to take a chance.

"Dad, I will. I don't know if he even likes me, but I do know that he is different." Khana said with a smile. Zuko let the subject rest for the time being.

The next day Sokka's family arrived at the Island as did Aang, Toph and their ten-year-old son Gyatso. Zuko and Katara were happy to see their friends and happy to have the team back together. Khana was happy to have Satirah and Syn were there to give her some company.

"Hey, Sati, Syn, what do you two say to shopping?" Khana asked once Satirah and Syn were settled in.

"That sounds good." Satirah said nonchalantly. She was in a sour mood because Wren wasn't at the Island with them. She knew that he was coming the next day, but she couldn't help but miss him.

When the three teenagers were walking through the family room, the adults were sitting around and Iroh and Gyatso were playing together. Zuko saw the three kids trying to sneak away without being seen and he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Where are you three going?" He asked amused.

"Shopping!" Khana said excitedly. Zuko just rolled his eyes.

"she is enthusiastic about that?" Aang commented

"She gets it from Sokka." Katara said. All the adults laughed, and Sokka shot a mean look at his sister.

"Kay, bye!" Khana said attempting to escape again.

"Have fun, you three, and Khana leave some money in the treasury will you?"

"I'll think about it Dad, I'm not making any promises." Khana said laughing before she walked out of the door.

"Ah! Finally an adventure with people my own age!" Khana said as they walked to the market.

"What are you talking about Khan?" Syn asked

"Iroh, I love him to death but he can be so annoying at times. He literally drug me to the beach yesterday, although I guess I should actually be thanking him for that." Khana said with a devious smile.

"What are you talking about?" Sati said confused.

"Because I met a guy. A wonderfully sweet guy." Khana said smiling from ear to ear.

"What happened to the guy that ran into in the market in the city." Syn asked.

"That's the thing, it was the same guy!" Khana said proud of herself.

"Wow! Jai made a move! I am proud of him!" Syn said.

"You knew the whole time and you didn't tell me that you knew him! You lied to me and said that you didn't know who I was talking about!" Khana said yelling.

" Well, I didn't know who you were talking about until I went to Jai's house and he told me about you. If it makes you feel any better I didn't tell him either. He would have freaked out and never approached you." Syn said. Khana merely rolled her eyes and they continued with their shopping.

When they returned home, Satirah went off to practice her bending and Khana and Syn ventured off to the back steps of the house that lead down to the beach.

"What's on your mind, Khany-K? You have been a little off today." Syn said. That was one thing that Khana adored about Syn, He always knew when she was thinking about something, even if she was trying to hide it.

"Nothing really, I'm just really curious about Jai. I mean I don't know that much about him, but he seems different." Khana said. Syn knew what she was getting at.

"Don't worry about Jai Khana, He is different than all the douchebags that you have dated in the past. Jai is a really shy person. If he would have known who you were then he wouldn't have approached you. Not because he is scared to take the chance, but he doesn't think that he is good enough to be with someone like you, and the fact that his dad is a dick doesn't really help matters. But a lot of really decent guys come from psychotic fathers. I mean look at Uncle Zuko." Syn said.

"Don't let him hear you saying that." Khana said with a slight giggle. Syn had just confirmed Khana's thoughts about Jai and that made her happy.

"Oh, because I am so scared of Uncle Zuko." Syn said laughing.

"You should be scared of me." Zuko said as he came up behind the two teens. Syn and Khana turned around smiling. "What are you two doing out here at this time of night?" Khana didn't realize just how late it had gotten.

"Syn and I were just talking." Khana said simply and truthfully.

"Well, don't stay out here too much longer, tomorrow is going to be a long day. " Zuko said. The next day was the Memorial Ball.

"I know Dad, we won't be out here too much longer." Khana told him. Zuko seemed content and went back into the house.

"Does he just pop up when his name is mentioned?" Syn asked kind of concerned.

"I think so. It is actually kind of creepy." Khana said giggling.

Eventually, they decided to go inside. Khana went to bed still thinking about what Syn had said. The next day the house was buzzing. Everyone was trying to get ready for the ball the night. Usually Khana wouldn't be excited about the ball, but she was this year. She knew that most of the council members and their families would be in attendance, and she was hoping to see Jai again. Syn, Satirah and Khana decided to stay out of the way and spent most of the morning and early afternoon in the back courtyard. They practiced their bending a little by fighting one another.

As the afternoon grew later, Katara finally came and found her daughter, her niece and nephew and informed the girls that they should start getting ready for the ball.. Satirah groaned at the thought but Khana just went to her chambers without a word in argument. She took a nice long bath and then her ladies came to fix her hair and they warned her that it was going to take awhile. About an hour later, Satirah came into Khana's room and Khana was still getting her head done.

"You know, I am going to start staying at your house a lot more often. I can get used to the being pampered thing. I mean look at this!" Satirah said gesturing to her hair and then showed Khana her perfectly manicured nails, which would all look wonderful with her traditional water tribe gown that she would be wearing once she got dressed.

Finally Khana's hair was done and her ladies helped her into her gown. It was a variation of a traditional Fire Nation gown that worked well with the summer heat. She was finally ready and hurried down to the ballroom. She was just in time, the guest were beginning to arrive and she rushed to join her family, so that they could greet the guests. They greeted councilman after councilman until finally Khana saw a familiar face. The face that she had been hoping to see.

Councilman Shan approached the Royal family with his wife and Jai. All Jai could see was Khana. She looked radiant.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lady, Princess, Prince Iroh." Shan said bowing to the family.

"Shan it is good of you to come." Zuko replied.

"May I present my wife Ling Mai, and my youngest son Jai." Shan said. Khana notice a slight hint of disappointment in Shan voice when he mentioned Jai. Jai bowed as did his mother. When he rose back up he caught Khana's eye and saw her smiling at him.

Once all the guest had arrived, Khana wandered off to the side of the dance floor to where Syn was. She noticed that Satirah was already in the arms of Wren on the dance floor.

"Is there no one to dance with, dear cousin of mine?" Khana said teasing Syn.

"No not really, you know I'm not that big on these shindigs. I am only here because I am forced to be." Syn said.

"Yea, I know what you mean." Khana said trying to make Syn feel better.

"You know that you want to be here. I mean Jai is here. And in fact he is on his way here, probably to ask you to dance." Khana turned around and sure enough she saw Jai making his way over to where she and Syn were standing, his eyes locked on her.

"Syn, how are you buddy?" Jai said when he reached them.

"I'm good, how about you?" Syn asked cracking a slight smile.

"Never been better." Jai replied as her turned and smiled at Khana.

"Princess Khana, would you honor me with a dance?" Jai said in the most gentlemanly fashion as he took her hand and kissed it.

Khana blushed and replied, "I would love to." All Jai could do was smile.

Jai lead Khana out to the dance floor and they began to dance. "You look Beautiful, Khana." Jai said softly

"Thank you, you are looking quite handsome yourself." Khana replied with a smile. She could feel her heart racing. She only hoped that Jai didn't notice.

"You're Family throws quite a party." Jai said jokingly.

"Yeah, I think it could go down in the record books as one of the most boring parties in Fire Nation history, but this year it is actually quite entertaining." Khana said smiling.

"I would have to agree with you." Jai said simply smiling at Khana once again, which made Khana blush again. They continued to dance until the ball was over, Then they said their goodbyes and Jai and Wren left the ball together. Jai's parents had left before them.

Once Jai and Wren finally made it back to Jai's place they noticed that Jai's father was waiting up for them and he didn't look to happy.

"Who do you think you are? What could you possibly be thinking, dancing with the Princess? It was bad enough that you danced one dance with her. That is not your place to fratinize with the Princess. You are not that important. You should not have even spoken to her, because you are obviously of a different standing." Shan yelled at Jai. Wren was ready to jump in a defend Jai like he usually did. He didn't like people making Jai feel like he wasn't worth anything but surprisingly Wren didn't have to step in because Jai beat him to the punch.

"The Princess didn't object to it and it didn't seem like the Fire Lord had any problem with it. I danced with her. It is not like I asked her to marry me. I was not like I kissed her. Not to mention I meet her on the beach the other day and we had a nice conversation and she doesn't want to be treated like she is better than anyone else." Jai replied back. Then he turned around and walked straight to his room and Wren quickly followed him. Once they were in the safety of Jai's room, Wren finally spoke up.

"What has gotten into you? This was the first time that you actually stood up for yourself."

"I don't know something is different about me. I just seem to have more confidence." Jai replied. He was now regretting yelling at his father like he did.

"I'm not complaining. This means that I won't have to protect you so much." Wren said. Jai punched Wren in the arm and the two of them laughed like the old friends that they were.

Khana floated up to her room after the ball was over. Once she was undressed and in her favorite nighttime robe, she flopped on her bed and stared dreamily at her ceiling. She had had the most amazing night of her life. She soon drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the ball.

**AN- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, please, please review! Also check out my profile for pictures of what I envision the characters to look like! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own Nothing…. That is all **

When Jai and Wren woke up the next morning, the house seemed uncommonly quiet. Jai wandered down to the kitchen where he saw a note that read.

_Jai, _

_Your father and I have decided to return back home to the city. You may stay at the island as long as you would like, We have no problem with that. You know where we keep the money, so go and get some if you need it._

_I just wanted to let you know that things got a bit out of hand last night. Although it was not appropriate for you to speak to your father that way, I understand where your angry was coming from. _

_I also wanted to tell you that although that your father was not pleased with you fratinizing with the princess, I was happy to see the two of you together. The both of you looked wonderful together and you both looked genuinely happy. _

_Have fun at the island, and don't destroy the house, because your father and I both know that you are going to throw a party. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Why is it that my mother cares about me, but my father could careless?" Jai questioned. He wasn't really expecting Wren to answer but he did anyway.

"Because your father is a jerk and thinks you should be just like your brother. I don't think that he can accept that you are a different person than your brother. Come on dude, Lets go to the beach. There is a party to throw tonight and we need Syn's impeccable knowledge of people to get people there." Wren said attempting to cheer Jai up.

"The Party is fine. I am not really that excited for it, but if you and Syn want to throw one tonight that is cool, but I think I am just going to stay here. I am not feeling up to going to the beach right now. " Jai said indifferent.

"Come to the beach Jai. Sati is going to be there, which means Khana is going to be there. Don't let your father's sour attitude to the situation prevent you from having a good time with the girl you like." Wren said trying to encourage Jai. He knew that Jai was thinking about what Shan had said the night before. Jai just smiled and the two boys headed toward the beach.

Khana and Satirah were already at the beach by the time Wren and Jai arrived. Khana noticed that a smile spread across Satirah's face so Khana turned her attention away from Iroh and Gyatso who were playing in the water, to see what Satirah was smiling about. She noticed that Wren and Jai were on the beach talking to Syn. Whatever they were talking about, it was making Syn excited and Syn ran off and began to talk to other teens on the beach.

Wren walked over to Satirah, sat next to her, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. That small interaction made Khana smile and then she turned her attention to Jai who had sat down next to her. Jai smiled at Khana and she smiled back.

"So if you aren't too tired from that hopping party last night, I'm throwing a party tonight at my house." Jai said trying to exude the same level of coolness that Syn or Wren did but it was a pitiful attempt.

"Oh really now? And what do your parents think about you throwing a party?" Khana replied teasing him.

"They don't care. They just told me not to destroy the house. They left to go back to the city this morning. So will you come to the party? Wren and Sati are coming and Syn is the one inviting most of the people so it is sure to be entertaining to say the least." Jai asked unsure of what Khana's reply would be,

"Of course I will come." Khana said with a smile. She just hoped that her father didn't give her any grief about going. As the afternoon grew later, Wren, Jai, and Syn went back to Jai's house to get cleaned up and get ready for the party. Since Jai knew that Khana was coming he was more excited about the party.

After much coaxing, Satirah and Khana finally got Iroh and Gyatso out of the water and the four of them went back to Khana's house. Once they were home Satirah and Khana ran to Khana's room and changed. Khana put on a skirt and a top that showed her bare stomach. Satirah put on a similar outfit except in Water Tribe blue. Both Khana and Satirah left their hair down because they both found that it look better that way.

Right as Satirah and Khana were about to walk out of the door, Zuko and Katara caught them.

"Where do the two of you think you are going?" Zuko said. Khana couldn't tell if he was kidding or actually being serious.

"Jai, Syn and Wren are throwing a party at Jai's house and we were invited." Khana said with a sweet smile.

"What make you think that I am going to let you go to a party?"

"Because I am seventeen and you love me." Khana said again with a sickly sweet smile.

" You are still sixteen for two more weeks." Zuko commented.

"That is a tiny insignificant detail." Khana retorted.

"Khana, go to your party and have fun, and don't get into any trouble." Katara said making the final decision, leaving Zuko speechless.

"Thanks Mom." Khana called as she and Satirah walked out of the door. On the walk to Jai's house, Khana began to become self-conscience.

"Khana calm do, you look fine." Satirah said

"Are you sure? I mean maybe I shouldn't go to this party."

"Khana, Jai is expecting you. If you don't go what kind of message will that send him."

"Good point." Khana said but still unconvinced.

When they reached Jai's house, the two girls noticed that a lot of people were already there and Khana was relieved that it was Jai that opened the door. When Jai saw Khana his face lit up as he took in the sight of her.

"You came." He said as if he was shocked.

"I told you that I would." Khana said as Jai lead them into the house.

"Oh! Sati, Wren is sulking in the corner." Jai said pointing in the direction to Wren. Satirah thanked him and went over to Wren who immediately looked happier when he saw Satirah coming toward him.

"This party is most certainly more entertaining than the ball last night." Khana said complementing Jai..

"It doesn't take much to do that. I mean how much fun can a party be when it is filled with stuffy dignitaries and political officials. I honestly don't know how you live in the palace. I can barely live in my house, and I only have one stuffy dignitary to deal with." Jai replied with a smile. Khana laughed.

"I avoid that wing of the house. I ward it off like the plague."

"As you should." Jai and Khana continued talking and laughing as if they were old friends.

Jai was in the middle of telling Khana about his older brother, Min Lu when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and noticed that it was Rima, one of his former girlfriends. Khana felt like she was intruding on something so she wander outside to the terrace. Jai noticed that Khana had slipped away and quickly shrugged off Rima as went out onto the terrace where he saw Khana leaning against the railing looking up at the sky. She must have heard him come up behind her because she spun around frightened and ready to fight.

"Hey, calm down, It's just me." Jai said to prevent a fire ball from being sent straight to his face. Khana relaxed and leaned against the railing again. Jai did the same. "Beautiful Night." Jai commented.

"Yea, It really is." Khana replied. She could feel the electricity between them however, she just continued to stare at the stars.

"Khana…" Jai said as he gently grabbed her hand.

"Hmm." Khana said turning toward him. He was closer than she was expecting. Jai straighten up and placed his hang gently on her cheek. Then he leaned in closer staring deep into her eyes. His lips touched hers, gently at first but when Khana began to kiss him back he wasn't so careful. When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily. Khana began to giggle and Jai just smiled.

"Khana, I…" Jai began but he couldn't finish his sentence.

Khana placed her finger on his lips and smile. Jai smile as well and began to kiss her once again. It wasn't until they heard someone clear their throat did they break apart again. The person that interrupted them was Wren.

"Um, sorry to disturb you, but I just wanted to let you know Khana that I just took Satirah back to your house. She had a headache, but she told me to make sure to find you and tell you that. She was a bit worried about you when she couldn't find you when we left, but it seems that you are just fine." Wren said smiling

"Sati isn't felling well? Well, I guess I better be getting back too. My parents will be worried about me since I didn't come back when Sati did. Khana said concerned.

"I'll walk you home." Jai offered, anything to spend more time with Khana.

"Thank You." Khana said sweetly. They walked hand in hand and in silence most of the way. It was a comfortable silence. When they reached her house, Jai wasn't quite sure what to do, but he didn't have to worry for long because Khana stood on her tip toes, whispered. "Goodnight Jai." And pressed her lips gently to his. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, Jai whispered, "goodnight, Khan." Then he turned and started walking toward his house. Khana leaned against the door and watched him for a while and then finally went inside the house.

No one was in the main room except for Aang when Khana walked in.

" Hey Aang!" Khana said when she saw him.

"Hey Khan. How was the party?"

"It was great!" Khana said with a content sigh. "Do you know where my parents are?"

"They went off to bed. They figured you were okay since Satirah said you were with Jai. They were a bit worried when you didn't come home with her." Aang explained

"I didn't know that she had left. I was a little preoccupied." Khana said with a devious smile. "Well goodnight, Aang"

"Night, Khana. If I see your parents I will make sure and tell you that you came home safe."

Khana wandered straight to Satirah's room. She knew that Satirah would be up waiting for her to get home and spill all the details of the night's events. Khan knocked on the door. When she heard Sati call from within that it was okay to enter, Khana found Satirah sitting in a chair reading a book on the Southern Water Tribe.

"Khana!" Satirah exclaimed when she noticed her cousin.

"Sati." Khana said mocking her. "Wren said that you weren't feeling well. How are you now?"

"The headache is gone. Your mom fixed me up. But enough about me. Where is you and Jai wander off too?" Satirah pryed.

"We went out to the terrace to look at the stars." Khana said clearly holding information back.

"To look at the stars, sure that's what you two were doing. Come on Khana! Spill!" Satirah said. Khana obliged and spilled everything.

"Well I can't say that I am surprised. Me, the Evil twin and Wren all saw it coming, especially Syn. He was getting it from both sides. He has you asking him all about Jai and Jai asking him all about you. He told me that if you two wouldn't hurry up and hook up, he was going to Earthbend the both of you together. Satirah said.

"I would like to see him try." Khana said viciously but followed it with a laugh.

"Is this fling going to end up like the three week fling you had with the Earth Kingdom Ambassador's son two months ago that you neglected to tell me about until it was over. Satirah asked, serious now.

"No, it is not because one: you know about this one beforehand, two: I actually really like Jai, unlike Stryker and three: I always knew that the thing with Stryker would only be a fling. I am hoping this thing with Jai is going to be something a lot more." Khana confessed.

"Well, I am glad. Why did you even have a fling with Stryker anyway?"

"He liked me and I was bored." Khana replied, not being entirely truthful with Satirah, but her fling with Stryker was not something she was ready to talk about, not even with Satirah. "Not to mention you know that I prefer Firebenders." Khana said trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Mmmm, as do I." Satirah replied. The two girls laughed and Khana breathed a sigh of relief that the conversation had turned away from Stryker. Eventually Khana wandered back to her own room and went to bed but sleep didn't come easy that night, because there was just too many things floating around in her head. Her mind soon settled on the thought of Jai and when she did fall asleep it was with a smile on her face.

**AN: Sorry the chapter is a short but it was just the best stopping point. More soon I promise. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing!**

The next morning at breakfast, Khana spoke up. "Dad, I know you said that we weren't going to start training until we get home next week but I mean I am bored and well I was wondering if you could start training me just a little today." Khana was eager to start training with her father.

"Of course, Khana. I have been meaning to see where you are anyway." Zuko replied. Zuko was proud that his daughter wanted train even on her vacation. When Khana smiled at Zuko's replied it made Zuko happy. From the moment that Katara told him that she was pregnant with Khana seventeen years ago, Zuko vowed that he would love and care for his children and his wife. He vowed that he would protect them at all cost. His family was the most important thing to him and he wasn't going to make the same mistakes that his father made.

After breakfast was over, Zuko and Khana went to the back courtyard to train, Aang followed along.

"This reminds me of when I was learning to firebend."

"That is because I taught you here." Zuko said a bit sarcastically.

"Watch out Khana, Zuko can get a little hot headed when he is trying to teach someone." Aang said with a chuckle.

"I think that it is time for you to go find something else to do Aang." Zuko said a bit annoyed,

"Don't try to deny the truth." Aang replied as he walked away. Zuko just rolled his eyes and Khana was laughing to herself at the two friends banter. It reminded her of Syn and herself.

"Alright, Khan, Show me what you got." Zuko said. He wanted to judge where his daughter was so he would know where to begin.

Khana showed off her moves and Zuko was impressed. He decided to test her defensive moves so he shot a few mild fireballs at her and she blocked them with no problem. The only issue that Zuko could find was that her foot work was a bit wobbly, but other than that small detail she was ready to learn advanced things like lightening and fire blasters.

"Well your bending is excellent as I had expected. You just need to work on your foot work a little, but don't worry we handle that in due time." Zuko said with a smile. "Let's take a break, I have something that I want to give you." Khana smiled and followed her father to the one of the benches surrounding the courtyard.

"When your mother and I were in the market yesterday , we got you something. I was going to wait until your first day of training when we got back to the city, but since you insisted on starting today…" Zuko said as he pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a thin gold chain with a gold peace sign and two smaller ones on the side.

"Dad, it's beautiful." Khana said in awe.

"I thought you would like it. The peace signs signify the peace between the four nations that we have strived to achieve these past 22 years, three of them also signifys the key elements that a firebender needs to advance."

"Control, Patience and Purpose." Khana and Zuko said together. They both smiled and laughed.

Satirah walked to the courtyard to see Zuko and Khana laughing.

"I thought there would be some intense firebending going on here, not laughing. That's why I came out her." Satirah said with a smile.

"Well, let's appease Satirah and work on that foot work." Zuko was in such a good mood. Khana noticed the more he taught her the better his mood was.

"Khana, be careful. When you are doing your turn, you lose your balance when you land." Zuko said.

'I know, Dad. I'm trying." Khana replied. Khana blocked two fireballs and kicked two more back at her father, which he blocked without a second glance.

"Hey ladies!" They heard Syn call. Khana stopped bending and turned toward Syn.

"Thank you for interupping her lesson, Syn." Zuko said.

"You're welcome, Papa Z." Sym called back.

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing Uncle Zuko, anyway, Sati, Khan look who I brought with me."

"Wren!" Satirah said getting up and going over to him.

"Jai" Khana said smiling.

"Yea, I brought him along because we all know that you two were making out all night, last night…" Syn said.

"SYN!" Khana exclaimed. She couldn't believe that he had just said that in front of her father. Syn didn't have a very good filter.

"You did WHAT. Khana?" Zuko said somewhat angry. Jai looked frightened. Khana gave her father a sheepish grin and then turned to Jai and said, "Don't worry Jai, he is just a big softie." Khana said playing everything off with a laugh

"What about this face makes you think that I am a softie?" Zuko questioned painting toward his scar.

"Everything." Khana, Syn and Satirah said in unison.

"I give up!" Zuko said as he walked away. Khana, Satirah and Syn laughed. Jai just looked scared but Wren was the one who spoke up.

"How can you three just stand here and laugh at the Fire Lord like that?"

"Habit? We poke fun at him all the time. We have done it since we were little, and I don't know if you saw, but he was smiling as he walked away." Satirah said.

"Wow, you three are some of the bravest people I know." Jai said which made everyone laugh.

Satirah and Wren wandered off somewhere and Syn had gone into the house to find something to eat, leaving Jai and Khana alone.

"Talking to the Fire Lord like that doesn't freak you out?" Jai asked.

"No not really. I know when I can pick on him and when I can't. To me he isn't the Fire Lord. He is just my father. That was how I was raid. To me and my brother my dad isn't someone important, he is someone we can pick on, and have it all be in good fun. My dad has gone through a lot in his day and now he has a nice loving family and I think he enjoys the banter. It is the same for Sati and Syn. My dad is like a second father because the three of us were pretty much inseparable when we were little." Khana explained.

"It doesn't seem like anything has changed." Jai said with a smile.

"Not really. We are still attached at the hip." Khana said laughing. Jai Chuckled too. He was happy, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Khana brought out the qualities in him.

"I was watching you bend. You are excellent." Jai complemented her.

"I'm not that good. Today was my first day of 'advanced' training. My footwork isn't that good. That is what my father was trying to work with me on."

"It must be great to have the Fire Lord as your teacher." Jai commented.

"I guess so, this was my first real lesson with him." Khana admitted.

"Oh." Jai simply said so Khana continued.

"He didn't have the time to train me when I started bending. It was just a few years after the war had ended and there was still a lot of peace making and reconstruction that had to be done. Even though he did have the time to formally train me until now, he was always interested in what I was doing. I think he feels bad for not training me from the get go, so he feels the need to make up for it. Sorry, you probably didn't want to hear my life story." Khana said a bit embarrassed. She had a tendency to say too much on a subject.

"No, It's fine. It is all so interesting. You're not like anyone I have ever met. You intrigue me." Jai said. Khana felt herself blush. She bowed her head to hide the blush that had appeared on her cheeks. Jai placed a finger under her chin and lifted it up until he was looking Khana straight into her eyes. "You fascinate me, Khan." Jai said using he nickname as he leaned in and kissed her. The Kiss was just as wonderful as the ones they had shared the night before.

"See why can't Satirah be more like Khana. Khana has managed to find her a nice respectable boy." Jai and Khana heard Sokka say. Jai and Khana broke apart and laughed.

"Now look what you did Sokka, you disturbed them." Suki scolded him.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Jai asked amused.

"I would love too." Khana said with a smile.

"After you Princess." He said as he extended his hand for me.

"Why thank you sir." Khana said smiling as she took his hand. The two of them walked away toward a deserted part of the beach.

"They are so adorable." Suki commented.

"I bet Zuko doesn't think that." Sokka said knowing the feeling of seeing his daughter hand in hand with a teenage boy.

"I don't, but Khana is happy so I guess I can tolerate it." Zuko said as him and Katara joined Sokka and Suki.

"You better tolerate it." Katara said

"or what?" Zuko replied with a challenging grin.

" You know what." Katara said matching his challenging grin. "Also if you do not take your son to the beach soon, he might have fall over in frustration." Zuko just laughed, but went inside to change and bring Iroh to the beach.

"Sorry about that. My uncle is a little socially awkward." Khana said.

"I guess that is where Syn gets it. Your uncle doesn't seem too happy about Sati being with Wren."

"No, He has been on about it since he found out about them at the ball. I don't know why he is so against them. Syn is with a different girl every week and Uncle Sokka doesn't say anything about that, but as soon as Sati gets a boyfriend he doesn't like it." Khana ranted.

"You are passionate about this." Jai said a bit frightened at Khana's tone.

"Well, it is Sati that we are talking about. She is like a sister. I have to protect her." Khana said simply.

"I will have to warn Wren." Jai said with a chuckle. They had finally reached the stretch of beach that was secluded and private because most people assumed that it was the Fire Lord's since it was directly behind his house. Khana and Jai sat on log, and Jai put his arm around Khana. She leaned closer into his chest and they sat there in silence watching the waves until they heard a voice behind them yell, "Khana! You're already here!" Iroh had arrived followed closely by Zuko.

"Hey buddy. Hey Dad!" Khana called. As soon as Khana acknowledged Zuko's presence Jai removed his arm from around Khana's shoulders. "So Iroh drug you here?" Khana asked as Zuko walked over to where Khana and Jai were.

"Yep. He hardly gave me time to change. He is demanding for a seven-year-old. You were never that demanding." Zuko replied.

"Of course I wasn't I had Chan to boss around."

"Well, Iroh has BoHai."

"Yes, but is he here? No, you are. So you are a great alternative." Khana said with a smile. Zuko laughed as well. Jai never expected the Fire Lord to be so down to Earth.

"How are you doing, Jai?" Zuko questioned acknowledging the boy that currently had his hand entwined in his daughter's."

"I am doing quite well, Fire Lord. Thank you." Jai replied a bit timidly. Zuko smirked and Khana smiled. Seeing Khana smile made Jai smile as well.

"Come on Jai." Khana said getting up.

"Where are we going?" Jai asked.

"I don't know yet." Khana replied and Jai just smiled.

"Great, just leave me here with the munchkin." Zuko said jokingly.

"You're not alone, look here comes Mama to save the day." Khana said. Zuko turned around to see Katara coming toward them. Khana and Jai walked away ;eaving Zuko and Katara alone to watch Iroh.

"I think they are cute." Katara said looking back watching her daughter and Jai.

"Oh yea, the cutest." Zuko said sarcastically.

"Aww, you are having issues with your little girl growing up and having a boyfriend." Katara said.

"Maybe, I am just worried about her getting hurt again, and she just grew up too fast." Zuko confessed.

"I know, I am worried about that too, and I agree Khan did grow up too fast. Iroh is growing up fast too." Katara said.

"I know, but sometimes I feel like he is not growing up fast enough." Zuko joked. Katara laughed. Zuko put his arm around Katara as she leaned into his bare chest and the two of them watched their son.

For the rest of the week, Jai and Khana were pretty much inseparable but Khana was worried. What if Jai only wanted this as a fling, a simple two week fling on the island? Jai was worried about the exact same thing. Khana was the most amazing person he had ever met and it didn't faze him that she was the princess. He honestly didn't care. To him she was just a girl, a girl that he just happened to like very much.

On the last night that the both of them were on the Island, they decided to go on a moonlit walk on the beach.

"I am going to miss this." Khana said with a sigh.

"Miss what?" Jai asked concerned.

"This whole freedom thing. Once we get back to the city , its back to having a guard with me. I mean Chan is great, I just feel bad for him that he has to follow me around all the time." Khana explained.

"Why don't you have a guard while you are on the Island?" Jai questioned, trying to avoid the inevitable conversation about their relationship.

"Because my father figures that the only people who come to Ember Island are councilmen and other stuffy dignitaries that wouldn't dare touch me for fear of my father's wrath and teenagers who's butts I could kick anyway." Khana said with a smile.

"Ah, you are probably right." Jai said. They continued to walk and eventually they sat down in the sand. Jai wrapped his arm around Khana's waist and pulled her closer.

"Jai," Khana began.

"Hmm." Jai said as he kissed the top of her head.

"What are we doing?" Khana asked.

"We are sitting." Jai said. He knew what she was asking, but he didn't want to have this conversation.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. Khana I really like you and I would love it if this would become something more than a fling." Jai said staring her straight in the eye.

"I like you too Jai." Khana said smiling. Jai smiled as he leaned in a kissed her.

The next day both Khana and Jai left the Island, though on separate ships. When Jai made it back to his house, his parents were waiting for him.

"How was your stay on the Island, darling?" his mother asked when he entered the main room.

"It was great and I mean that seriously!" Jai said happily.

"What has you so happy?" his mother asked him.

"Because the most amazing girl I have every met is now my girlfriend."

"That is wonderful! Who is she?" His mother asked intrigued.

"Her name is Khana." Jai said simply. He knew that the name alone would bring recognition.

"As in Princess Khana?" Shan, Jai's father question speaking up for the first time.

"Yes, the very same. Not that I care." Jai said. Shan made a noise of disapproval but Jai just chose to ignore it. He was happy and he wasn't going to let his father ruin his good mood.

**AN: I know that this was mostly a fluff chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! More is coming soon. I promise there will be more action in the coming chapters! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for such a long wait for a new chapter. School and Physics has completely taken over my life. **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. **

Khana woke up the next morning smiling. She had the feeling that it was going to be a good day. She got up and got dressed, put her hair in a top knot and added her three pronged flame hair ornament. Then she made her way down to the dining room for family breakfast.

"Good Morning!" Khana said as she bounced into the room kissing her father's cheek and then her mother's before sitting down at the table.

"You are in a good mood this morning." Katara said with a smile.

"It is going to be a beautiful day, I can just tell." Khana replied.

"Maybe for you. I'm in a council meeting all day." Zuko said.

"Aww, my poor little Fire Lord." Katara said leaning over to kiss her husband.

"Really! I'm trying to eat here." Khana said joking. Katara and Zuko both smiled.

"Khan, 2;30, training room, be there." Zuko said attempting to sound hip and cool, but it just wasn't working for him.

Khana giggled, "Sure thing, Dad."

"So what are you doing this morning, Khana?" Katara questioned.

"I'm going to the Children's shelter. I haven't been in a while and I miss those kids." Khana said. When she was fourteen Khana convinced her father to take the local children's shelter under government control. The building needed repair and the shelter wasn't very well funded. It hurt Khana to see that so ever since the government took over the shelter she volunteered her time at the shelter. She adored the children and they adored her.

Katara smile. She was glad that her daughter had gotten the need to help people from her.

"Just remember…" Zuko began

"I know! Chan goes with me." Khana said the only bad thing about the city was the need for a constant security detail.

After breakfast, Zuko went off to his meeting, Katara and Iroh went off to Iroh's waterbending lesson, and Khana went to find Chan so she could go the shelter.

When Khana and Chan arrived at the shelter, they were greeted by Ming, the elderly woman who looked after the children. "Princess Khana, it is a pleasure to see you again. The children have been asking about you."

"I'm sorry. My father dragged the family off to Ember Island for two weeks. I missed the kids as well." Khana said with a smile. Khana spent the entire morning at the shelter. It wasn't until Chan reminded her of the time, did she finally say her goodbyes and rush back to the palace. Khana didn't want to be late for her lesson. She ran to her room, once they returned to the palace, and threw on her bending clothes, took off her shoes and headed straight to the training room. Khana did some warm up exercises but soon she realized that Zuko was late. She waited a while but zuko still didn't show up and Khana was getting angry. Before long Khana realized that she had been waiting for an hour and a half , so she decided to investigate the situation.

Jai had followed Syn to the Palace. He wanted to see Khana, but he wasn't sure how to make the first step, so when syn said he was heading to the palaze Jai jumped on the chance. Syn lead Jai to the council room where they were going to wait until Sokka left the room.

"Uh Oh, she doesn't look happy." Syn said staring down the hallway. Jai turned to see Khana striding down the hallway with a scowl on her beautiful face. Jai was in awe. She was in a top that showed off her perfectly toned stomach and bottoms that went down to her knees. Her hair was up in a top knot with her official hair piece. Jai could not believe that this beautiful creature was his.

Khana's scowl turned into a smile when she noticed Jai and Syn standing outside the council room. She had hoped to see Jai that day but she just wasn't sure if she was going to.

"Jai!" Khana called down the hallway as she began to run toward him. When she reached Syn and Jai, Jai wrapped his arms around Khana's wais and gently pressed his lips to hers. It was as Jai was kissing all of Khana's worries away.

"Hello Beautiful." Jai said smiling when they broke apart.

"Hi." Khana said smiling. Just then Syn cleared his throat. "Oh hey Syn!" Khana said turning around, but remaining in Jai's arms.

"Hey, Khan." Syn replied simply.

"They are still in the meeting aren't they?" Khana asked.

"Oh you know it. My dad said that we would do something today, but he is still in this damn council meeting." Syn complained. Khana knew exactly where he was coming from.

"Mr. Fire Lord was supposed to train me this afternoon and the one time I am actually on time, he is two hours late." Khana ranted. She could feel jai chuckling to himself, which made Khana smile. "What is so funny Mister?" Khana asked turning back around to face him.

"You, You are cute when you get angry." Jai said as if it was the most common thing to say. Khana blushed and giggled and Jai kissed her again.

They were interrupted by the sound of the council room door opening. They broke apart quickly, but Jai kept Khana's hand in his.

"UNCLE IROH!" Khana exclaimed when she saw the elderly man who had just exited the council room. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I am moving back to the Fire Nation, and I am opening up a tea shop here, Also since I am moving back, your father asked me to be a part of the council." Iroh said smiling.

"That is so wonderful! I missed you Uncle."

"Ah, I missed you too little Khana, but you aren't so little anymore." Iroh said glancing up and nodding toward Jai.

Khana smiled and dragged Jai closer. "Uncle, this is Jai, He is the son of Councilman Shan." Khana said smiling.

"It is an honor to meet you, General Iroh." Jai said bowing.

"It is nice to meet you as well." Iroh said smiling in return." But I must ask why are three kids like yourselves doing waiting outside of the councilroom?"

"Waiting on our fathers. There are things to be done and Fire Lords that are in trouble." Khana said.

"Why is my nephew in trouble?"

"Because he was supposed to train me today. This was him at breakfast 'Khan, 2:30, training room, be there.'" Khana said put on her best imitation of her father.

"That was not a very good impersonation of me." Zuko said as he walked out of the council room and came over to them.

"I guess, I get that from you." Khana replied. "What happened to 2:30 Dad? It's 5 o' clock!" Khana said a bit angrly." Jai and Syn took a step back.

"I know, Khan. I'm sorry, but let's go now, come on." Zuko said turning to head back to the training room.

"Aye, Aye, all powerful Fire Lord, Sir!" Khana said mocking her father, but before she left, she gave Jai a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Meet me in the back garden in an hour and a half. Make Syn bring you there." Khana gave him a fleeting smile and then followed her father to the training room.

Jai watched Khana until she disappeared around the corner. "Jai, buddy? Are you okay?" Syn asked a bit concerned.

"Huh? Yea, I'm fine." Jai replied smiling. Syn just laughed.

"What are you boys doing here?" Sokka said as the rest of the council exited the room.

"Oh, I was waiting for you and Jai here wanted to see Khana." Syn said mocking Jai. Jai just shrugged, he was ashamed.

"Well, I am going to find my sister and speak with her for a bit. Syn I will meet you back at the house in about and 30 minutes." Sokka said. Syn nodded and then Sokka wandered away.

Jai caught his father's eye. His father gave him a disapproving look and then walked away. Syn noticed this interaction, but waited until Shan was out of sight before he said anything. "What is his deal?" Syn questioned.

"He doesn't approve. I shouldn't be here." Jai said crestfallen.

"Oh Jai, forget him. Khana really likes you and it is obvious that you like her. Honestly what is there not to approve of."

"He thinks that it is not my place to pursue Khana." Jai replied.

"What does he know? But I do know that if I do not show you where the back garden is then Khana is going to have my head on a platter." Syn said.

"How did you know that was where she wanted to meet me?" Jai asked in shock.

"Khana is predictable, and it is her favorite spot in the entire palace." Syn replied.

Jai was speechless when they reached the back garden. He could see why it was Khana's favorite spot. It was so peaceful, the perfect place to just sit and think. Syn stayed with him until they could see Khana coming into the garden, then Syn took his leave.

Jai noticed that Khana had change. She was now in a red and gold sleeveless top and a skirt that came right above the knee. She has taken her hair down as well. Once again Jai was awestruck.

Khana smiled and continued to walk toward Jai. When she finally reached him, he pulled her into her arms and gently kissed her.

"How did training go?" Jai asked softly as they sat down on a bench near the turtle duck pond.

"It went great. I think my dad really enjoys training me." Khana said smiling.

"You didn't train for very long." Jai commented.

"No, I only train for an hour or two a day. My Uncle Iroh always says that a tired body leads to a tired mind and a tired mind cannot excel, or something like that."

"You are lucky person. I train for five hours a day, every day, except for right now. My master is on vacation at the moment." Jai explained.

"why on Earth do you train that much at once?" Khana asked in shock.

"Because my father thinks that it is the only way that I can catch up to where I am supposed to be, I am not that good of a bender." Jai confessed.

"I'm sure you are better than you think." Khana said trying to boost Jai's confidence.

"No I'm not. I'm a disappointment to my father. I am not as good of a bender as my brother, Min Lu. Min was a prodigy. He was brilliant. He always tried to help me out, but I was hopeless." Jai confessed. He liked how it was so easy to talk to Khana. He usually kept his feelings bottled up inside, but when he was with Khana, everything just seemed to spill out.

"So What! You're not a good bender. Why should that even matter? It is not bending that defines a person, it is the way they act." Khana said. It upset her that Jai felt that way. Khana took Jai's face in her hands and looked him straight in the eye, "For what it is worth, I don't think you are a disappointment. Not to me."

"That is worth everything." Jai said sweetly before he leaned down to kiss her.

Zuko and Katara were walking hand in hand through the back garden. They noticed Khana and Jai on the bench in their own little world. Katara smiled. Zuko tries which Katara counted as approval, she knew that this was hard for Zuko. Katara turned around dragging Zuko with her.

"Come on, let's leave them be." Katara said.

"They should be chaperoned." Zuko said being the protective father that he was.

"Oh hush. Khana can take care of herself. That was us at her age, but you sent the guards away when we wanted to be alone."

"That is because I can so that." Zuko retorted. "Kinda like I can do this…" Zuko said as he kissed Katara.

"Alright, Fire Lord, let's go somewhere else before we cause a ruckus. Zuko just smiled and he and Katara headed back toward the palace.

Jai and Khana watched the sun set and then Jai decided to leave, but before he did he asked Khana, "What so I so when I want to see you?"

Khana smiled, "Just come to the palace and ask for me. Someone will get me or someone will bring you to me." Jai smiled and gave Khana a parting kiss and headed home. He only hoped that his father didn't spoil his excellent mood.

Once Khana made it inside, she headed to the room where General Iroh was staying. She knew that he would have tea and she need some advice. Khana knocked on the door and then entered the room when she heard Iroh say it was okay to come in the room.

"Hey Uncle." Khan said.

"You came for tea, didn't you little Khana." Iroh replied using his pet name for Khana.

"You know me so well, Uncle. I came for tea and some of your wonderful advice." Khana said with a smile.

"Well, tea first!" Iroh said excitedly. Khana reminded him so much of Zuko, before everything happened. Before Zuko was banished… Before Ursa disappeared.

Once the tea was made, Iroh asked. "Now what is bothering you little one?"

"A couple of things, but I guess the major one is the fact that my grandfather wants to meet me tomorrow." Khana said a bit frightened.

"Ozai wants to meet you?" Iroh said somewhat shocked.

"Apparently. My father told me at training today that he has been making progress and he asked my dad yesterday, when he went to see Ozai if he could meet his grandchildren. My dad doesn't want Iroh to see Ozai because he is still young and impressionable, but Papa asked me to go tomorrow. I'm so worried." Khana confessed.

"Well, Khana, don't be afraid. You are a strong level-headed person. Just keep an open mind about it and things will be just fine. "

"Thanks, Uncle." Khana said feeling a bit better about the situation.

"You're welcome. Now that young man you were with this afternoon you two seem pretty close." Iroh observed.

"He is my boyfriend." Khana admitted. "He is so sweet and completely unlike anyone I have ever met before." General Iroh just smile.

Once the tea was finished, Khana went to the practice room to calm her nerves. Then she went off to bed, however she was still worried about the next day.

Early the next morning, Zuko got up before anyone in his family as always. Katara always slept later as did Iroh, it was a waterbender thing, sort of like rising with the sun was a firebender thing. Khana was the weird one. No one could ever predict when she was going to get up.

Zuko knew of one person that would be up, his uncle. Zuko knocked on the door and waited for the okay to go in the room.

"Ah, Zuko, good of you to come this morning. Tea?" Iroh said offering his nephew a cup.

"Thanks." Zuko said simply.

"Khana was here last night, asking for advice about her visit today with my brother." Iroh commented attempting to make conversation.

"She is really worried about that. Katara is not too happy about the idea either, but it is something that has to be done. He is starting to remind me of how he was when our family was happy. How am I supposed to deny him this simple request?" Zuko said. Iroh nodded in understanding and then switched the subject.

"She also told me about her _friend_." Iroh said putting and emphasis on the word friend.

"Jai? He is the son of Councilman Shan. Khana swears that he is different and she has me convinced of that fact, at least for now. We had a long talk about it during training yesterday." Zuko said with a slight smile. "Don't get me wrong, I am happy for her. I am just being cautious and skeptical because we all know that Khana isn't going to be."

"As every good father should be. At least you are giving the boy a chance." Iroh said approvingly. Then there was another knock on the door, and Khana poked her head in.

"Is that jasmine tea I smell." She was still in her night robe, hair wild. "Oh hey dad!" Khana said acknowledging her father as Iroh handed her a cup of tea. "You know Uncle., I am glad you are moving back here because Dad's tea isn't as tasty as yours." Iroh laughed and Zuko scowled. After she drank her tea Khana went back to her rroom, changed and headed down to breakfadt, where her brother begged her to hang with him after he trained. Khana explained that she had something to do after breakfast and that she would play with him that night and with that Iroh seemed content.

After breakfast, Zuko asked, "Khana, can I speak with you for a moment."

"Sure, Papa, what's up?"

"Now, I know you are worried about going to see Ozai but you don't have to go back after this if you don't want to."

"Thanks Dad. I guess I nest get going then I have to go find Chan. Maybe he has found himself a girlfriend." Zuko just laughed and Khana ventured off to find her guard.

Khana found Chan talking, more like flirting, with Mi Lin, the Palace's head chef. Khan walked over to them, latched on to Chan's arm and turned to Mi Lin. "I need to borrow him for a few hours, Mi Lin. I'll bring him back safe. I promise." Khana said laughing. Mi Lin laughed as well and then Khana proceeded to drag Chan away down the hallway.

"Couldn't you see, I was in the middle of something?" Chan asked a bit peeved.

"Yes, I could and I am very proud of you, but I would really prefer to just get this prison visit over and done with."

"Prison visit?" Chan said concerned.

"My dad didn't tell you? My grandfather wants to meet me. So that is where we are headed, and you have to lead the way I have never been to the High security prison. I have never had a reason to go." Khana said.

"Well, you are about to have one." Chan said laughing as the two of them left the palace.

When they arrived at the prison the guards were a little shocked. "Princess Khana, what are doing here?"

"I am here to see Ozai." Khana said simply, her voice filled with authority.

"Yes, Princess, follow me." The guard said and Khana and Chan followed, careful not to get to far apart. "Ozai you have a visitor." The guard called as he opened the door to the room that contained a singular cell. Khana entered the room and saw a man sitting on the dirty ground with graying hair. Once again, fear raced through Khana and she was unsure what to do.

**AN: I know it may seem a bit odd that Khana is going to see Ozai, but this becomes very important later on in the story. Next chapter will contain more Zutara I promise. Please review! Chapter 6 will be up soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. **

**AN: things in italics is a flash back scene. **

Chapter 6

"Who are you? What do you want?" Ozai snapped. He didn't like being disturbed for stupid reasons.

"My name is Khana. I am Zuko's daughter, your granddaughter. " Khana just a bit timidly. Chan put a comforting hand on her back reminding her that he was still there.

Ozai glanced up to see the headpiece in the girl's hair. It was the same one as his brother wore when they were younger. He knew then that she was the oldest of Zuko's children, the heir to the Fire Nation throne. However, Ozai was curious. He knew that Zuko had married the Water tribe Girl who assisted Zuko in defeating Azula. Ozai was curious if this girl was a firebender or not. He was curious if Zuko had broken a major Fire Nation tradition by naming a person that was not a firebender as his heir. "It is dark in her, I can't see you properly. Do you think you could light the lantern, there?" Ozai asked.

"Sure."Khana said as she causally sent a small flame to the lantern. She knew what he was getting at, she knew that this was a test. The lantern lit up the room and the made Ozai happy. At least his son was sticking to this tradition.

"Please, have a seat." Ozai said gesturing to the stool outside of the cell. Khana sat down, and Chan was left to hover close by, ready to intercede if the situation required it.

Ozai asked about everything. About Katara, Zuko, Khana's younger siblings, and anything else that had to do with palace life. Ozai seem genuinely shocked that Zuko's son was a waterbender. Khana could tell that Ozai was growing weary of solitary. She could tell that he missed palace life. Before Khana knew it, three hours had pasted.

"Oh! I'm going to be late!" Khana exclaimed when she noticed the time.

"Late for what?" Ozai asked.

"Training, but then again my father expects me to be late. I always am. It was great to meet you and talk to you Ozai." Khana said with a soft smile. She was not forgiving him for his past actions, but she was showing him the kindness that her position demanded her to show.

"Will you come back?" Ozai asked. He wanted to keep this relationship up and in good standing.

"I will." Khana said. "Goodbye." And with that she and Chan left.

Meanwhile back at the palace, Zuko was having short meeting with his council.

"Gentleman, the princess went to visit Ozai today." Zuko announced, after all the official business had been taken care of.

"Do you think that is a wise decision?" Councilman Kain asked.

" Princess Khana has a good head on her shoulders. She is not one to be easily persuaded to do anything that goes against what she believes in." Zuko replied. Zuko notice a look cross Councilman Jin's face that worried him a bit, however, Zuko chose to ignore it.

"Alright I have to go train my daughter now. This meeting is over." Zuko said. The council nodded and exited the room. Zuko went back to his quarters and changed out of his official clothes and into something more appropriate to firebend in. Zuko waited anxiously in the training room for Khana. He was worried about how her meeting with his father went and the fact that she was late was not helping.

When Khana finally did come rushing in, Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry, I'm late Dad! I lost track of time and Chan didn't inform me of the time because I think he was getting me back for interrupting him while he was flirting with Mi Lin." Khana was almost out of breath at the end of her explanation.

"It's fine, Khan. I didn't actually expect you to be on time anyway. " Zuko replied picking on his daughter.

"Thanks Dad, You have so much faith in me." Khana said sarcastically, as she set herself in a defensive stance. Zuko sent her a few fire blasts which she easily blocked so Zuko upped the intensity. The more intense it got the more trouble Khan had blocking it.

"So how was your visit with your grandfather?" Zuko asked as he kicked a line of fire toward Khana.

"It went okay. I know he is a horrible man who did horrible things, but now that he is semi-sane again he is a decent person to talk to. I think he liked me, because he asked if I would come back." Khana said as she dodged the fire that her father sent toward her. This time she sent a line toward him, which he quickly blocked.

"Good Khana! Catch your opponent off guard. Good tactic." Zuko praised. "Now, there are going to be times where fighting using your bending either won't be useful or won't be enough."

"Don't tell me! You are going to start teaching me how to properly use the dual Dao Swords!" Khana said excitedly.

"Yes, I intended to once your footing and balance improves more. " Zuko said happy to see the excitement on his daughter's face. "I told you that I was going to pass down the family traditions. But for now let's get back to firebending. You still have a lot to master." Khana nodded and braced herself for more training.

"Once training was over, Zuko headed to his office and Khana headed back to her suite. When she left the room, she trailed her hand against the wall absent mindedly. When she reached the first hallway, she felt a hand grabbed her wrist and pull her into the hallway. The person the gently kissed her lips. That single kiss made Khana realize who the person was.

"Jai, How did you..?" Khana said as the broke apart. Khana loved surprises.

"A guard named Chan told where you were and then he tolde me where to hide and how to surprise you. He seemed to know you extremely well."

"Chan! That little snot! This is payback for this morning. Now he knows that I have to do something nice for him." Khana ranted. Jai had a confused look on his face so Khana explained. "Chan is my guard. He has been since I was three. I interrupted him this morning while he was flirting with the head chef, Mi Lin. Doing something nice for me is his form of payback. Because he knows that I would have to do something nice for him. I don't like being nice to him." Khana said jokingly.

"It sounds like the two of you have a great relationship."

"We really do. He is like the older brother that I never had." Khana replied sitting down. Jai followed suit. Jai could tell that Khana admired Chan and that Chan admired Khana. Their relationship reminded him of his relationship with his older brother Min Lu.

"So what have you been doing today?" Jai asked, changing the subject.

"I went to see my grandfather today." Khana said.

"As in former Fire Lord Ozai?" Jai asked a bit shocked.

"Yep. He actually wasn't so bad. He has changed a lot during his twenty-two years in solitary confinement." Khana said. She always tried to find the good in people, which was one thing that Jai admired about Khana.

"What have you been up to?" Khana asked flipping the conversation back to Jai.

"Nothing much really, Just enjoying my last day of freedom. My bending master comes back tomorrow, so it is back to five hour of grueling training a day.

"I still think that five hours is a bit ridiculous." Khana said.

"Try telling that to my father. He obviously doesn't think so." Jai said. Khana made a noise of disapproval and Jai couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you two doing in a secluded hallway?" Khana heard someone say. Khana turned around to see Satirah and Wren standing in the entrance of the hallway.

"Sati, what are you doing here?" Khana said shocked, standing up still hand in hand with Jai.

"Well, Wren and I were trying to find a nice, quiet place to make-out, but it appears that this hallway is taken." Satirah replied jokingly.

"What is this? The make-out hallway in the palace or something?" Jai asked.

"Yea, pretty much." Khana and Satirah said replied in unison. Jai and Wren just laughed.

"Why are you really here? I find it hard to believe that you came all the way to the palace to make-out." Khana said slipping slightly into her 'I'm the Princess so answer me' voice.

"I actually came to creep on your firebending lessons and Wren wouldn't let me go alone. He claims that it is dangerous." Satirah said in a carefree voice. Wren and Khana just rolled their eyes and didn't argue. "I also came to ask how your meeting with Ozai went this morning." Satirah said in a more serious tone. She sat down on the floor ready for a story. The rest of them followed suit.

"How did you know about my meeting?" Khana asked. She was pretty certain that Jai was the only person that she had told.

"Uncle Zuko told my dad and my dad told me and Syn." Satirah said simply.

"I should have known that that was the case. Anyway, the meeting went fine. Nothing exciting happened. We just talked for a bit." Khana said. She understood why everyone was making a big deal out of everything, but she knew that it was completely unnecessary.

The four teens remained in the hallway talking until they heard scampering coming down the hallway. Then they heard a little boy call out, "Khany! Khany, Where are you?" Khana and Satirah both groaned. Jai and Wren looked confused, but for different reasons.

"Who is that?" Wren asked.

"Iroh." Khana and Satirah said in unison again. "My little brother." Khan said just to clarify. Wren nodded. Now it was Jai's turn.

"Khany?" He said skeptically.

"Don't even think about it. The only people allowed to call me that are Iroh and Sati when she wants something." Khana explained. A devious smile on his face, which cost him an look from Khana that would kill.

Iroh came around the corner. "Khany! Papa said that it is time for dinner and he tikd me to tell you that you shouldn't miss it because Mi Lin made your favorite." Khana smiled and hopped up.

"I should be getting home." Jai said as he gave Khana a kiss goodbye.

"I should be going as well." Wren said standing up and give Satirah a kiss, before him and Jai left.

"I'm staying for dinner." Satirah said.

"Who said you were invited?" Khana replied, joking of course.

"Like anyone actually cares." Satirah said. "I am also spending the night."

"You are just inviting yourself to everything today aren't you?"

"Yea, pretty much. It's not like you weren't going to ask me in the first place."

"Good Point" Khana said laughing.

Later that night, Katara ventured to Zuko's office, through the secret passageway that lead from their bedroom to his office. It was past midnight and Zuko was still working.

"Zuko, it's late. Why don't you come to bed?"

"I have to finish getting this paper work done." Zuko replied, just a bit stressed out.

"Whatever it is, it can wait until the morning. You know that you will be up early anyway." Katara said reasoning with him.

Zuko smiled, "This reminds me of when we first got married. You were always telling me that things could wait. "

"And I was always right."

"Yes, you were and you still are." Zuko replied as he got up and followed Katara back to their room. They got into bed and Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara. "What do you think of Jai?" Zuko questioned.

"I think he is a respectable guy. Khana really likes him. I heard her raving about him to Satirah earlier. He reminds me a lot of you. I guess Khana gets her taste in guys from me." Katara said smiling at Zuko. Zuko smiled back.

"She also can't resist anyone after they kiss her." Zuko said. Katara tossed him a mean look but she was also remember the day when just one kiss set things into motion

_Katara was in the Fire Nation helping Zuko establish agreements and treaties with the Water Tribes. He thought that having the Water Bender that helped bring peace at the meetings would be a good tactic to get the Water Tribes to trust him and the Fire Nation. Aang on the other hand had gone to the Earth Kingdom with Toph to see how the restoration of Ba Sing Se and other Earth Kingdom cities were going. _

_ Katara never expected to being to have feelings for Zuko, but the more time she spent in the Fire Nation with him, the more and more her feelings began to grow for him. He was sad and lonely, though he was not about to show it. Mai had left him just a few months before the Water Tribe Negotiations began and Zuko was slowly getting over her. Katara felt a certain connection to Zuko and occasionally she had the overwhelming urge to hug him and tell him that things were going to turn out right. Zuko appreciated the support and he two began to develop feelings for Katara. Something he never intended to happen. She was the Avatar's girlfriend. He had no right to want her, but he did. _

_ He was on the back porch of the palace looking out at the back gardens, when he heard someone coming up behind him. He turned and saw Katara walking toward him. She looked stunning in her deep blue water tribe robes with her light brown wavy hair flowing down her back. _

_ "Hello Katara" Zuko said, turning back toward the garden. _

_ "Hi Zuko." Katara replied. "Mind if I join you?"_

_ "Not at all." Zuko said with a slight smile. Katara had seen Zuko smile more in the past few weeks than she ever had before. _

_ "How was your day?" Katara asked. That day was one of the few days they had off from the rigorous peace meetings. _

_ "Shockingly relaxing." Zuko replied. "How was yours?"_

_ "Shockingly relaxing as well. You have a fabulous spa here at the palace." Katara said giggling. _

_ "I have to thank you for everything you have done in this past month. I could not have done any of this without you, Katara." Zuko said staring deeply into her eyes. _

_ "Your welcome, Zuko. You have done a wonderful job with everything." Katara said staring back into golden eyes. _

_ "Katara, I…" Zuko began._

_ "What?" Katara replied as she noticed Zuko slowly leaning closer to her, as if he was about to kiss her. Sure enough, his lips met hers and began to kiss her. Much to his surprise, Katara placed one arm around his neck and the other hand on his chest and began to kiss him back. _

_ When the broke apart, Katara was blushing furiously and Zuko could not believe that that had just happened. "I'm sorry, Katara. That was completely out of line." Zuko said thinking that apologizing was the appropriate thing to do. _

_ "It's okay Zuko ." Katara said smiling, not angry at all, which confused Zuko even more. _

_ "I have feelings for you Katara. I think I always have. However, I have just come to realize this in the past couple of weeks." Zuko said, still treading the water, waiting for Katara to snap out of it and water whip him in the face. _

_ "The same goes for me. Everything has just become so apparent this past month. You are the one that I should be with." Katara replied, honesty ringing in her voice and through her eyes. This response shocked Zuko. It made him excited but it also made him think about the implications of this proclamation. _

_ "What about Aang, Katara?" Zuko said being rational. He wanted nothing more than to have a relationship with Katara, But Aang was still in the picture. _

_ "He will understand. I honestly think that he has always known that I had feelings for you. I will tell him everything when he gets back here in two days." Katara said. She knew that Aang would understand. Zuko merely nodded. He hoped Katara was correct. For matters of State he could not afford to lose the Avatar's support. He also didn't want to lose a friend because he fell for Aang's Girl _

_ Two days later, Aang arrived, as was expected. Katara was a bit nervous to tell him about what had happened, but she knew that it had to be done. Aang was just as nervous to talk to Katara. He had news to tell her as well and he wasn't sure how she was going to take it. _

_ "Katara, I need to talk to you." Aang said as soon as he had a moment alone with her. _

_ "I need to talk to you as well." Katara said. They went out into the back garden before they let anything out. _

_ " Katara…" Aang began_

_ "Aang…" Katara said as well. _

_ "I kissed Toph!" Aang Said_

_ "I kissed Zuko!" Katara said at the same as Aang. "Wait you kissed Toph?" Katara said when she realized what Aang had said. Katara was oddly glad about this. She couldn't exactly be angry about it. _

_ "Yes, It just kind of happened. So You kissed Zuko?"_

_ "Yes, It just kind of happened as well, but it made me realized just how I feel about him. It made me realized that he is really the one who I want to be with. I'm sorry Aang." Katara confessed. _

_ "It is okay. I also suspected that you had feelings for him. I am the one who should be apologizing. The kiss I shared with Toph made me realize that I have been converting my feelings for her into feelings for you. It is her who I really want to be with." Aang said. Both Aang and Katara could not believe how lovely everything worked out. _

_ "Friends?" Katara asked smiling. _

_ "Friends, nothing could ever change that."_

_ "You should explain that you are okay with everything to Zuko. He will never believe me." Katara said with a slight giggle. _

_ "I will." Aang said hugging Katara. _

"You are so lucky that Aang was planning on breaking up with me or you wouldn't have a friend." Katara joked smiling. She reached up and placed a soft kiss of Zuko's lips.

"Like I said. I was irresistible." Zuko said with a chuckle before he kissed Katara back and pulled the covers over both of their heads.

About a Month after Khana and Jai began dating they both fell into a comfortable routine. Jai can over to the palace adter his training was over and Khana was also happy to see him. Sometimes they would remain that the palace and other times they would venture to Jai's house. Jai's mother adored Khana. She was glad that someone actually made her son happy. She noticed that Jai's confidence was improving and he was actually starting to believe that he was worth something.

Jai's father, on the other hand, didn't have the same attitude. He was stand offish when Khana was around. Khana interpreted his attitude and concluded that he did not like her very much, which made her worried. He was a member of the council, and if a council member did not like her, but that wasn't exactly the case. He just disapproved of the entire situation. In his opinion his son was not worthy of the Princess and was not good enough to assume the responsibilities that came with being with the heir to the throne.

Jai and Khana told each other everything and Khana was actually beginning to trust Jai. She began to realized that he really was different. Khana was the only person Jai believed when she told him that he was not worthless.

Zuko also became more and more interested in Jai. Not only was he interested in Jai as a person, he was also interested in what kind of training schedule he was on and how advanced he was in Firebending. Zuko noticed that Jai always looked tired and Zuko had a feeling that he was being worked too hard. Zuko didn't want to seem too forward and ask Jai right out about his training so he opted to ask Khana instead. By this time, Khana has been with Jai for about two months if not more, so Zuko knew that Khana would be able to spill the information. So one day while he was training her, Zuko asked. "What is Jai's training schedule look like?" trying to sound like he was just making conversation.

"Oh, Dad it is ridiculous! His dad has him working with his master 5 hours a day. His father feels that it would make him improve and excel faster, but it doesn't. It just makes Jai fall more and more behind. His father thinks that he is worthless and not good enough because he is not a good bender, but I don't think that that is true." Khana ranted. It felt good to finally get all those emotions off her chest

"I see. That is why he always looks drained." Zuko said. Khana's explanation made Zuko decide to discuss Jai's training further with Jai himself. "But because I have not over worked you, your footwork has improved and you have all the moves I have taught you so far, down, so tomorrow will be your first day of Dao sword training, so be prepared." Zuko said

"Oh Dad, Really?"

"Yes, really. Now there is a council meeting tomorrow, so I am not going to tell you a specific time but just be ready for after the council meeting." Zuko said.

"I will be! Don't worry, Papa!" Khana said excitedly. But she would not sword train the next day because she would receive information that would devastate her and make her question her judgment.

**A/N: Sorry to leave you on a cliffy, but hey it makes you think. I thought that this was a good place to explain, just how Katara and Zuko got together. Go to my profile to see the picture that goes with the Zutara flashback scenes. Picture courtesy of and KuroTheNinthSon**


End file.
